


Satellite of Love

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 1984AU。帝国的高压统治下人人自危，若对皇帝稍有不满，无处不在的西斯就会让他消失。帝国的一名员工欧比-旺·肯诺比却慢慢相信那个反抗组织——绝地武士团真的存在…





	Satellite of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1984AU；小学生文笔；尽量不OOC ；洗脑操作存在；偷窥癖。

 

1.1

 

平常的一天。欧比旺穿着帝国统一服装走在上班路上。在他小时候还不是这样的——统一的制服，不是黑色就是白色，领子高到让人不得不稍稍抬起头走路，裤腿和袖子遮住了可能会暴露出来的每一处皮肤——但那是怎样，他也不太记得了。大概有一件宽松的棕色袍子，很暖也很轻，在雨里也不会变得笨重。欧比旺想要继续回忆下去，但一片白光和让他透不过气的疼痛阻止了他的思绪，他继续走着。

 

在真理部的工作令人乏味。他负责修改每一处与帕尔帕廷皇帝现在的言论相悖的出版物，也包括全息投影。桌子边有两个小通风管，每一步的工作内容都会写在一张小纸条上吹到他的面前，他看完之后就会把它放进另一个通风口，纸条会经过无数的管道，鬼知道它飘到了哪里，总之最后它会被销毁。欧比-旺只需要看一眼就能记住。这份工作他已经做了很多年，但厌恶不能表现在脸上，西斯无处不在，哪怕在睡梦里他们也在监视着你。没有表情就是最好的表情，没有思想就是最好的思想。

今天他的工作是修改关于‘天选之子’的预言。他清楚地记得曾经在一份读物上看到，这个预言是早就在银河间广为流传的，甚至在帝国之前就已经脍炙人口——年轻的绝地武士安纳金，他将会给银河带来和平。不过谁知道呢？也许那一份读物也是被修改过的，历史就是这样在不断的修改中变得面目全非，谁知道自己看到的是不是真的。现在他就要修改这些。不再有什么‘天选之子’，一切都是邪恶的绝地武士团想要推翻帝国统治的政治阴谋，帕尔帕廷皇帝已经给银河带来了和平，人民生活富足，安居乐业。根本就没有什么‘天选之子’。欧比旺深吸了一口气，这本来不是一份复杂的工作，他要做的只是学着皇帝的口吻写出一则合理的宣传词，但太多微小的细节需要修改，这则预言流传的太为广泛，不光是出版物，连所有的全息投影都要修改。要让他们看上去符合逻辑可不是一件容易的事。好在欧比旺擅长编故事。

 

当天晚上欧比旺改好的宣传词就会被印在了报纸上，第二天发往帝国各个贩卖处。‘ ** _群众们看到这则消息，愤怒会涌出他们的喉咙，他们会撕碎手里的报纸，咒骂着绝地武士团的恶毒。’_** 就像此前无数次一样。一场盛大的狂欢，压抑生活里唯一能够发泄的途径。

绝地武士团，一个企图推翻帝国统治的反抗组织，他们的首领尤达曾经帮助过帕尔帕廷皇帝，可之后他可耻的背叛了皇帝的信任，带领卑鄙的绝地武士想要推翻皇帝。皇帝英勇地率军打败了他们，尤达像所有的懦夫一样逃跑了，据说他还活着，还在密谋起义。

 

工作到中午，本应是午饭的时间，但欧比旺还是不情愿的跟随其他同事走进三分钟仇恨室。尤达的画像贴在一面墙上，他看上去是一位和蔼的老人。全息投影开始播放尤达的所作所为，他，还有绝地武士。一开始大家压抑着他们的愤怒，但仍能听到他们咬牙的声音。一分钟以后，坐在欧比旺后排的小个子女同事不知道从哪里掏出了一个番茄砸向了全息投影。没人再掩饰他们的愤怒，最前排的男同事挥舞着他的拳头，平日里他可是个温和的老好人。后几排的同事们高声尖叫着，抓着他们的头发。欧比旺看着这荒唐的一切，但想要不被这样群体的情绪影响是很难的，两分钟之后，他也开始冲着尤达的全息投影怒吼，咆哮着没人应该背叛帕尔帕廷皇帝。

三分钟到了，全息投影关闭。大家重新找回了理智，开始梳理自己乱糟糟的头发，抚平衣服上的褶皱，让自己重新体面起来，一群一群聚集着准备去领取今天的工作餐。

三分钟仇恨让他们筋疲力竭，再也没有力气对面前只有去年一半分量的工作餐有什么不满。何况，工作餐的分量已经增加了，难道他们不知道报纸上到处在宣传帝国的粮食今年又增产了？每一位帝国的员工都能享受比去年多出四分之一分的口粮，一切都在变好，帕尔帕廷皇帝万岁！

 

1.2

 

平常的一天。奎刚坐在监视器后看着他负责的对象——那个叫欧比-旺·肯诺比的帝国员工。闹铃响了，欧比旺不情愿的蹬了几脚被子，翻身关上闹钟。他必须要在三分钟之内起床，否则这个不正常的情况就要通报给西斯总部，欧比旺就会接受审问。欧比旺在两分钟还没结束时就起了床，他没有安抚充血的下身，他不被允许这么做。他迅速的穿上了衣服，白色的制服恰到好处的包裹着他的身体，也遮挡了那些好看的曲线。奎刚有他的小秘密，他监视这个员工很多年了，对他的生活了如指掌，他喜欢他的身体，喜欢看他面对乏味工作时想要叹气又不敢的表情，他的手指总能灵活的修改全息投影里的错误，哪怕他的无名指第一节骨节上沾满了墨水，奎刚也十分喜欢。

但那也只是一个西斯的喜欢。他同样注意到了欧比旺对三分钟仇恨的厌恶。如果他愿意，随时可以举报他，就像其他西斯对待他们监视的对象那样，不需要更多的理由。奎刚没有那么做，他更想和这位员工玩一个游戏。

 

1.3

 

一张照片夹在一份报纸里，送到了欧比旺的工作台。

一份帝国晨报，和往常一样，欧比旺在午饭后翻了几页。依然是帝国今年的失业率大幅降低、粮食产量是去年的十倍…

一张照片掉在了地上，欧比旺弯腰把它捡了起来。照片上是一个英俊的年轻人，他的眼角有一道很长的伤疤，尤达正握着他的手，两人看上去十分熟悉。照片的背面留了一行小小的字，标注了日期和人物——‘安纳金&尤达 19BBY’。

欧比旺意识到了什么。预言是真的，‘天选之子’安纳金真的存在。奎刚看到他的手颤抖了一下，几乎要发出一声惊呼。但他压抑了自己的反应，偷偷把这张照片塞回了报纸里，继续翻看着。之后这张照片和报纸一起被投入了那个通风管，销毁了。

 

之后的工作，欧比旺心不在焉的完成了。其实用不用心也不会有什么区别。他想着那张照片，那绝对是未经修改的，他看得出，所有那些细节都如此真实，完全没有修改后的那些粗糙痕迹。

19BBY，欧比旺大概知道那已经是十年前了，他没法说出准确的时间，它也在反复修改中变得模糊起来，报纸也不可信，没人能说出今年到底是哪一年。

那一年爆发了帝国与绝地之间的战争，欧比旺也参与了，蓝色与红色碰撞…但到此为止了，白色的光和令人窒息的疼痛阻止了他继续回忆下去，他必须继续他的工作。

 

西斯看着监视器里欧比旺的反应，偏了偏头。游戏开始了。

 


End file.
